My Other Half plus 1
by yugiyamisex4eva
Summary: AU Pairing Tom/Penhall. High School with surprises. Dad is still alive. Homophobia, sex, jealousy ex-boyfriends, all those good things and more.


Rays of sun came through the blinds of the room. The two occupants began to stir but not before a knock came to the door.

"Hey Tom, you up buddy? Mom made breakfast. She wants us to eat together."

The young man stirred from his state of sleep only to find himself face to face with another male in his bed. His boyfriend. The same boyfriend that snuck into his bedroom last night. The same boyfriend whom his father did not approve of. His father, the police office. Tom's eyes popped open to the sound of his father's voice and he sprang into action.

"Tom, buddy." – The door to his room started to open, but fate decided to intervene and saved the day.

"Honey, the captain is on the phone for you."

The look on Tom Jr's face was one of relief 1) for the fact that he was safe from his father finding out who was in his room and 2) for his boyfriend hadn't awakened from the noise his parents made.

"Doug. Doug, you gotta wake up. Its morning you gotta go and get ready for school. Doug please my dad is gonna be back in a few minutes."

The hulking figure of his boyfriend began to move. Tom jumped from bed and started to gather their clothes and while he began to place his on himself, his boyfriend decided to jump up and cause more of a headache or his boyfriend.

"Hey baby, calm down. I don't think your parents are gonna find out I'm here."

"Please, Doug just hurry up and get dressed. You do remember that my dad already doesn't think you are a good influence. He likes you, in a way, but he doesn't think that you are a good influence for me. We both know that I don't think that or even my mom but you haven't made a good impression on my dad."

Standing up to finish dressing, Doug looked at his boyfriend with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He knew that the situation between Tom, he and Tom's father was a strained one considering that Tom Sr. did not like that Doug didn't really take the traditional route when it came to dating Tom. Doug wasn't a bad kid, he just had to put up a front for so long and be seen in an unfavorable light, that he just couldn't drop it like talking about it. Around Tom, he could be himself, not that he could hide anything from him. Every time he would look at Tom, he knew he couldn't hide anything from those big doe eyes that just seem to get him every time. It was one of the things he loved about him.

"I know sweetie, I know. Your dad will come around to liking me. Maybe not anytime soon, but eventually he will."

"Yeah and in the meantime, I don't want him to find you in my bedroom after he knows he didn't see you come in the front door or ask to stay the night."-chuckling slightly he kissed his boyfriend deeply

Doug wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend and crushed him into himself. Another thing he loved about him, the size of his little lover. It was like he fit him, like he was made just for him and he loved it.

"Okay, stud. You've (kiss) gotta (kiss) go now (kiss). Go before my dad finds you and hides the body. Please Dougie? Please you have to go now. "

Reluctantly Doug pulled away from his boyfriend, while headed to the window. After he was fully dressed, he paused and turned to Tom. Tom, meanwhile, had a look of something that Doug would usually see, after he had told a lie. His boyfriend couldn't really lie to save his life.

"What's wrong, baby? What's with the long face? I wasn't that bad last night was I?"-Doug laughed deep within his chest

Tom looked at Doug and licked his lips; and he began to speak.

"Look, Dougie. I..I know we didn't get to finish what we started last night. You know how much I want to and how much I love you. I really want to…."

"Woah, woah, baby. Look you know how I feel about you. I would never force you to do anything you don't want to, ever. I know that you want to wait until we graduate high school, I know you don't believe in peer pressure or none of that bull, but you don't have to worry. I'm here no matter what I may whine and moan about wanting to go further but that's just the ..frustration of having you so near and yet so far from me. But like I said I won't ever force you into sex or nothing like that. I promise you."

As Doug looked at Tom, he saw relief and love in his eyes and that made his heart beat with love and happiness. Tom's eyes filled slightly with tears from the admission that he seemed to make his boyfriend admit every week. He knew he was insecure about his status. His virginity. It seemed he was the only one in his small troupe of friends that still had it. They would usually tease him about it but not to the extent that it was unbearable. It wasn't like he wanted to stay a virgin his entire high school existence, but his mom had drilled it into his head that he should wait no matter what, that he was too young to decide something this serious, that he didn't know what real love was and even if he had found it to wait until he got married. Tom reached up and grabbed Doug by his face and they kissed him with passion.

"Oh, man. That was great, but I think I should go now before your dad comes in with his six-shooter and points it at me."

"Ahem, hello there boys. Having a bit too much fun, yes?"

Two sets of eyes widened in fear. As Tom turned around he looked and saw his dad staring at him and his boyfriend with a rather disappointed look upon his face. He couldn't breathe because he was sure that his heart had stopped in his chest. As for Doug, he could feel him shaking a bit behind him.

"H..hi daddy."

"Breakfast is ready boys, Tom why don't you get ready and Douglas, why don't you join us downstairs, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."- both boys said after looking at each other and then to Tom Sr..

Doug removed himself from behind Hanson and walked after Senior while Tom just looked after them in despair. He _knew_ after this little fiasco, Doug wouldn't be welcomed here for a while. But it wasn't like they didn't have places to go where they couldn't be together. They had a few places where they would meet up whether it was after practice or the local malt shop or even at his god dad's work place, the 21 Jump street chapel. Well, he knew there was nothing he could do except maybe plead to his dad about he and Doug. Gathering his things to go and shower, he just prayed that someone up there was listening to his words and Doug didn't make his dad any angrier than he already was.

 _Downstairs at kitchen table_

After showering and dressing, Tom travelled downstairs to breakfast and hopefully an alive boyfriend. Everyone was seated around the table, trying to eat breakfast. Doug sat there, and while he was hungry he really just wanted to leave and get to school. Mrs. Hanson decided to break the ice.

"So Doug, how is school going? How's football?"

"Football's great, Mrs. H. I'm going for first string quarterback this year. Tommy's gonna cheer me on at try outs this Friday."

"Well, that's wonderful Doug. And I'm sure Tom will cheer the loudest for you. No one has been giving you any trouble have they, hon?"

Of course, Mrs. H was talking about the harassing of the gay students and the recent beatings of some of the students. One kid was dead from the beatings he had received while walking from his boyfriends. He was a senior from another school and had a bright future ahead of him. Doug wasn't really being bullied, mostly if it was anything he was the one doing the bullying, but it was mostly on the fact that the other person was not being honest, or was unintelligent (if you can believe it).

"Tom, honey. About time you came down to join us. I don't want to rush you but you only have about 15 minutes before your father has to go to work, I'm sorry to say that you already missed your bus."

"It's okay, hon. I can take the boys to school on my way to the precinct. And on the way to school, boys, we can have a little talk about these late night visits."

Both boys looked down at their plates with looks of regret on their faces. They meant no disrespect but they just couldn't help it. They had to be near each other, for each other's sakes.


End file.
